Archtypes for NPC groups
Rather than having to build a group from scratch or build each member of an NPC group individually, you can use a template upon which to base your team of NPCs. This works best if you take an archtypal group from a DIFFERENT genre, because the connection is less obvious and it seems more original. Be sure to adapt the roles to suit the new genre. If you use the Batman and Robin archtype in a fantasy genre, make them a grizzled master warrior (maybe a monk) and his young student, but don't put them in tights!. 2 Person Archtypes *Introvert and Extrovert *Red Oni and Blue Oni *Raistlin and Caramon Majere *The Doctor and Companion *Man and Dog *Lone Wolf and Cub *Buddy Cops *Spock and Kirk *Spock and McCoy *Kirk and Scotty *Riker and Worf *Han Solo and Chewbacca *Han Solo, Princess Leia *C3P0 and R2D2 *Indiana Jones and Dr. Jones Sr. *Indiana Jones and Sallah *Batman and Robin *Green Arrow and Black Canary *Batman and Catwoman *Cloak and Dagger *Spiderman and Venom *Apollo and Midnighter *Thor and Loki *Conan and Red Sonja *Hulk and Miek *Wolverine and Jubilee *Daredevil and Elektra 3 Person Archtypes *Kirk, Spock, McCoy *Luke, Han Solo, Chewbacca *Luke, Han Solo, Leia *Batman, Nightwing, Robin *Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman *Cyclops, Wolverine and Jean Grey *Hellboy, Abe Sapien, and Liz *Tanis Half-Elven, Flint Fireforge, and Tasselhoff Burfoot *Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli *Frodo, Sam and Gollum 4 Person Archtypes *Fantastic Four (4 elements) *Light Warriors (Final Fantasy) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Monkey King, Pig, Sand Monk, Buddhist Monk (Journey to the West) 5 Person Archtypes *Original X-men *Five Man Band *Z-Fighters (Dragonball Z) *Nebuchadnezzar Crew (First Matrix Movie) 6 Person Archtypes *Power Rangers (with green ranger) 7 Person Archtypes *The Endless *Original Companions (Dragonlance: Meetings Sextet) An Example Wannei Monestary and Arukami Castle The City of Goe Tan has for years stood in the shadow of the great Wannei Monestary. There the monks are taught the Secret Tao Ba Tam An and ancient philosophical and Martial System that teaches unarmed combat and physical purity and preaches a creed of defending the helpless to maintain civilization. The Grand Abbot of the monestary is the Venerable Afu Rei Du , a civilized master of decorum. Thin and polite, he is the soul and the grand father of the Monestary. The monestary's most famous member is Bao Rusu Wannei, great grandson of the order's foudner and a master combatant who keeps the city of Goe Tan safe, practically by himself. Other notable monks are Diku Guaisan: acrobatic phenom, Timotei Duaikei: the master scholar, Azu Ria: the monk who hunts down oath breakers, Kasi Kainu: The mute nun, Spoi La: A young untried nun with a flair for getting in over her head, and lady Ora Ku: the now paralyzed Monk turned Seer who is the eyes and ears of the order. Few speak of the fallen monk Jaisen Todei: the Red Faced Demon- a homeless boy who was trained by the monestary and who then betrayed them and corrupted their teachings. Todei runs the most powerful gang in Goe Tan, crushing other gangs and claiming he still follows the Tao Ba Tam An. The Wannei monks and the Red Faced Demon gang clash often. Goe Tan sits near Arukami Castle, The stronghold of a now dead sorceror who looked to deeply into the Nine Hells and was driven insane. The castle is now used as a hideout for the desperate and the cruel, the castle is itself alive however; and slowly drives those who stay there mad with visions of hell and nightmares to horrible for the mind to cope with. The current ruler of the Arukami Castle is a sorceror himself, a complete monster and madman who has lived with the castle's visions so long he cannot see the real world. This villain now calls himself Yokai, and nobody alive seems to know the name that he was born with. Other notable characters include: Bano Shikome: A giant hobgoblin barbarian who is savage and brutal and longs to conquer Goe Tan. he is brilliant and cunning, though technologically primitive, and a supreme manipulator of emotions. Henge the Crane: a pacifist and deal maker, the Monks of Wannei do not trust him, but have never proven that he has any connection to the criminal elements of Goe Tan. Po Sen The Crippled Cherry Tree: A tree spirit that was trapped in Arukami Castle until it drove the peaceful creature mad. Now she seeks to cleanse the world, which she calls the 'One Forest', of humans and their cities forever. Neko no Obake: A cat spirit who likes to torment the Wannei Monks, by commiting petty crimes and leading them on merry chases. Commonly assuming the form of a human women, and flirting with the celibate monks mercilessly; she is both frustratng and alluring. Nimensei the Smuggler: This man once ran the largest gang in Goe Tan, until The Red Faced Demon tore his gang apart, leaving him badly scarred and in hiding. Nimensei now plots his revenge and builds up forces for the day of reckoning.